Improved understanding of disease and how the body works has resulted in the increases in longevity. As such, more and more individuals strive to incorporate some type of exercise into their daily routine. One type of exercise seeing increased popularity is Pilates exercises. While Pilates is enjoying resurgence in popularity, the exercise system was actually invented in the late 1920s by Joseph Pilates. The method was designed to allow users the ability to develop controlled movement from a strong core using a range of apparatus/exercises to guide and train the body. Typical Pilates equipment includes the reformer, a horizontally positioned frame having a movable carriage. The device allows for a user to perform a variety of exercises. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0202661 is an example of a Pilates reformer. One of the disadvantages of these types of exercise machines is that they are large, hard to move, and are oriented in a horizontal manner, which requires large amounts of open space.
In addition to Pilates exercises, Barre exercise using a Ballet Barre is also gaining popularity. These exercises integrate a fat-burning format of interval training with muscle-shaping isometrics to quickly and safely reshape the entire body. The exercises are designed to help strengthen muscles, increase extension, improve flexibility and help with balance. Combining Pilates exercises with Barre exercises provides an effective exercise regimen.